


Smudged Mirrors

by OnlyStraightForJongup



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flirting, M/M, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, blowjob, dance instructor Kim Jonghyun | JR, idol hwang minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyStraightForJongup/pseuds/OnlyStraightForJongup
Summary: The last thing Minhyun wants is to work with a new dance teacher, but it ends up being worth it.





	Smudged Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> just roll with how nu'est minus JR is casually a thing in this lmao

Minhyun took things with dignity, thank you very much. He didn’t pout; he wasn’t petty. Even though he sometimes liked to gloat, that didn’t mean anything.

“Hey.” Dongho nudged Minhyun with his foot. Minhyun screwed his face into a grimace because gross and _why._ “Did Minki kidnap your vacuum again?”

“That was one time,” Minhyun said. "Forever ago." It hadn't been long after the four of them had debuted, but somehow it still got mentioned now, when Minhyun showed his exasperation in very mature, adult ways.

Dongho rolled his eyes. “Then what’s up? You look like someone left your kitten in the rain.”

“I do not!”

“Drama queen.” Dongho prodded him again with his foot. “Don’t lay facedown on the floor if you don’t want questions.”

Minhyun pressed his face into the floor and sighed. Loudly. “Hyung told me I need help on the dance.”

“And that was a surprise?”

It wasn’t that Minhyun was a horrible dancer. He just was cursed with long limbs, which made the line between 'looks hot' and 'hot mess' somewhat thin.

(Minki, who had always been able to don an elegance unbefitting of his personality, had said once that Minhyun liked to do his best octopus impression.)

“He’s sending me to someone outside Pledis, so I guess everyone here gave up on me.”

“Everyone’s busy,” Dongho said. “You’re just out of time.”

“Yeah right,” Minhyun grumbled, even though Dongho was right. It wasn’t optional for him to learn this dance. It wasn’t even something he could delay for another week. Take his original difficulties, add in a few poorly timed individual schedules, and here he was.

“Maybe he’ll teach you something that helps.”

“Well, I sure hope he does or else I’m just wasting more time.”

Dongho went to poke him with his foot again, but Minhyun shifted out of range. “I meant long-term.”

“I doubt that.” He sighed. Loudly. “This is going to suck.”

“Maybe the guy will be hot.”

“Really?” Minhyun looked at Dongho and raised an eyebrow. “That’s what you say?”

“Listen, I’m just trying to get you off the floor. It’s been forever since you dated; I thought it might get you moving.”

“Now I have to stay here on principle.”

Dongho grinned and held out a hand. Minhyun groaned but finally rolled over, and Dongho pulled him to his feet. He clapped Minhyun on the shoulder. “See? It worked.”

“Shut up,” he said. “Why would it even matter what he looks like?”

(Later, Minhyun would look back at that and laugh.)

 

\--

 

Despite everything, Minhyun had been a bit curious about his new tutor. There were a few boxes that needed to be checked—not only did the guy need to be good at his job, he also needed to be low-key enough that it wouldn’t be a big deal to slip his name into company papers and willing to not shove Minhyun’s name all over his advertising.

Kim Jonghyun wasn't short, but not a single thing about him was large, either. He spotted Minhyun the moment he entered the studio and bounced over. His friendly smile didn't falter when he bumped the edge of a chair in the waiting room, and he carried on without any fanfare over the stumble. 

Minhyun did his best to hide any disdain from his expression. It wasn't Jonghyun's fault that he needed help, but a bit of resentment piled up in his chest as Minhyun's apparent last hope failed to walk, let alone dance.

If Jonghyun noticed it, he didn't show any reaction. He held Minhyun's eye, and his grip was firm. His hands had just a hint of callouses—maybe from weightlifting, although Jonghyun looked like someone who wouldn’t be about that.

“Hwang Minhyun,” he said, and his tone and how he tilted his head made it seem like he was trying the name on for size, matching it with the image of Minhyun in front of his eyes.

Minhyun was dressed in normal practice clothes, but Jonghyun had a thin jacket on. He stood with his weight on one leg, and it made him look even smaller.

Minhyun had expected some nondescript guy in a ballcap, tank top, and shorts. At least he'd had gotten the cap right.

(Jonghyun was hot, too, and curse Dongho for putting that thought in his head. Still, work was work, and Jonghyun's appearance didn't mean anything.)

“So you’re having problems,” Jonghyun prodded. He smiled, and Minhyun grimaced back.

“I’m a bit hopeless.”

“You’re not,” Jonghyun said. “You’re a singer, right?”

Minhyun gave him a bemused smile. He was nowhere near super famous, but their group had become somewhat of a household name. Even disregarding that, their manager should’ve told Jonghyun the situation.

Jonghyun’s eyes crinkled at Minhyun’s confusion.

“If I told you I’m the worst at singing—like, once-scored-a-zero-at-karaoke bad, what would you say?”

Minhyun was pretty certain that was impossible, and it wasn’t much of a secret what Jonghyun was getting at, but Minhyun played into his hands anyway.

“Practice. Everyone starts somewhere. Just because it doesn’t come easily to you doesn’t mean you can’t get better.”

“Exactly. So let’s get started.”

Minhyun's displeasure must have shown on his face because Jonghyun chuckled.

“We’ll start slow,” he said. “C’mon. You’re an idol. This isn’t your first dance. What’s different about this one?”

“Nothing,” Minhyun said. Jonghyun seemed nice, but Minhyun hadn’t signed up for counseling. He needed to do this. “Let’s just start.”

“Right then.” Jonghyun led him into an empty practice room. "Have you stretched?" 

Minhyun nodded. He tried to avoid showing off his pathetic attempt at flexibility if possible, so he'd stretched before he left. 

"Good." Jonghyun walked to the mirror and messed with the stereo. “Come here. First you’re gonna play it for me, and I’ll show you what I picked up. Correct me, yeah? I’ve only known it for a couple days.”

Well. That wasn’t what Minhyun had expected.

When Jonghyun started dancing, Minhyun realized that one, his manager had chosen well, and two, Minhyun might have to re-evaluate his initial judgment.

Jonghyun might cause him problems.

 

\--

 

“That was better!”

“I think you’re just”—a gasped breath—“being nice.”

“No big mistakes. Not perfect, but you wouldn’t catch too many eyes if you were with the whole group.”

“That’s not good enough.” There was sweat rolling down his face, and Minhyun pulled his shirt away from his chest to get some air.

“Well, I’m still here, aren’t I?” Jonghyun said. He was seated on a table in the corner of the room. This time they were in the company building, and wow, Pledis must really be desperate for Minhyun to learn this right now if they were even bringing Jonghyun here.

He was improving. Really, all he had needed was extra help and practice, and everyone had known it, him most of all. That didn’t stop it from being a bit humiliating that they’d sent him to someone outside the company, but well, it was what it was.

Jonghyun smiled. He had his hands clasped between his legs and his feet balanced on different chairs.

The more Minhyun worked with him, the more he realized Jonghyun had a quiet presence about him. He took up space, and it was hard not to notice him, even though it was clear Jonghyun didn’t try to attract attention.

He’d snorted quietly as he walked through Pledis' doors. Minhyun had pretended not to notice, but he wanted to know what had gone through Jonghyun’s head. Did he not like the company? Did he have something against idols?

“Should I start again?” Minhyun asked. Jonghyun leaned back, and Minhyun tried to ignore just how far open his legs were spread.

“Take a minute first. You’re getting tired, and that won’t do you any favors.”

Minhyun tried not to bristle. Jonghyun might not know the schedule he was used to, but Minhyun had worked through hours much longer than this.

“Do you get paid by the hour or something?” Minhyun’s words echoed in his ears, and okay, that was a bit harsh. 

Jonghyun raised his eyebrows. “Insulting me doesn’t do you any favors either.” He didn’t look angry—not even offended. That made sense: Jonghyun didn’t need Minhyun’s words to validate him when after a session and a half, Minhyun had improved exponentially.

“Sorry,” Minhyun muttered.

One more practice, and then they’d never see each other again.

That was a good thing. For as much as Minhyun found Jonghyun somewhat of an enigma, he doubted Jonghyun would appreciate anything past professionalism between them. Minhyun wasn’t the kind of asshole who’d push that boundary when Jonghyun was just trying to teach him a goddamn dance.

Jonghyun sighed and shifted to the corner of the table.

“Come sit,” he said.

Tentatively, Minhyun responded. He eyed the chairs, rather than the table, but Jonghyun had just had his feet on them so Minhyun took the space Jonghyun offered him.

“I didn’t mean to insult you,” Minhyun said.

“I know.” Simple. Like Jonghyun didn’t care too much about the conversation. Minhyun guessed it was small talk during a break to him.

Minhyun cleared his throat, trying to make things less awkward. Jonghyun still seemed at ease in the silence.

He leaned back and rested some of his weight on his elbows. His shirt pulled tight against his chest, and crap, what was it with Jonghyun and unexpected muscles? Minhyun looked at the mirror, which didn’t help, considering he found Jonghyun through it.

“I don’t get an hourly rate, by the way,” Jonghyun said. “Actually, I get less working with you than I normally make.”

“Oh.” Great, now Minhyun felt bad. “Then why are you?”

Jonghyun met his eyes through the mirror and raised an eyebrow. “I’ve worked with Pledis for a while. Every so often they call me for stuff like this—more with trainees than idols.”

A while? Minhyun frowned at Jonghyun.

"I was actually excited to see you again," Jonghyun said. "It's been a minute, hasn't it?" 

His name had been familiar, the first time Minhyun had heard it, but it wasn’t like Kim Jonghyun was the rarest name out there. Minhyun had figured he’d pulled a name from a different place, just enough for distant bells to ring in his head.

"We've worked together before?" Minhyun asked, trying to search his memory for a dancer like Jonghyun. He really, really hoped Jonghyun hadn't been a backup dancer; Minhyun had never been great at remembering people, and there was zero chance of him recalling that.

Jonghyun snorted. “You don’t have the best memory, do you?”

Apparently not. Minhyun tried to save some face and not look like a complete idiot. "Well, was I what you imagined? Since you were looking forward to this."

"Yeah, you couldn't dance back then either," Jonghyun said. He snickered at Minhyun's grimace and tapped his back. “Get up, we’re starting again.”

Minhyun obeyed and tried not to spend too long watching as Jonghyun shifted back into his original position, all spread legs and bright eyes.

He shot Minhyun a knowing look and a small smile, and Minhyun’s eyes widened. That was more acknowledgment than he’d expected.

Jonghyun also hadn't shut him down.

“Don’t look so smug. Nothing's happening unless you do well here.” He straight up laughed at the look on Minhyun’s face. “There’s no reason you can’t do this. You’ve done harder before.”

Before Minhyun could figure out a response to that, Jonghyun twisted towards the stereo.

“Well?” he said, his finger hovering over the button. Minhyun shut up and got in place.

He had a dance to finish, and hopefully a (strange, confusing, hot) guy to take out afterward.

 

\--

 

“Thank you,” Minhyun blurted out. He’d planned on some nice line that showed both how grateful he was and also something that said he’d like to stay in contact with Jonghyun. Apparently, that was too much to ask, and really, he shouldn’t be surprised at this point.

“No problem,” Jonghyun said. His smile was softer than his tone. “You’re really not a bad dancer. Just—”

“Long limbs and little time,” Minhyun grumbled. “Trust me, I know.”

Jonghyun laughed. They were in his dance studio this time, and Jonghyun was notably more at ease than he’d been at Pledis. It made the trip worth it, a hundred times over. Jonghyun slipped a hoodie on and swung a keyring in his fingers. They were probably the last two in the studio; it was past eleven.

The keyring flung off, and Jonghyun swallowed a curse when it cracked against the mirror.

“Smooth,” Minhyun said.

“Good thing I’m not the one pretending to be cool.” Jonghyun peered at the mirror, but it seemed the keys hadn’t left a mark. He ran a hand over it and left a small smear on the glass.

“I’m not pretending to be anything,” Minhyun said. “I'm just trying to figure you out.”

“I’m not that complicated.”

“You’re interesting,” Minhyun said. “What do you do, other than dance?” Jonghyun looked so small in the hoodie. Minhyun couldn’t take his eyes off him. He tried to slow their pace, so he could talk a bit longer, but Jonghyun continued at the same speed.

“Nothing much,” he said. “Video games. Anime. Mostly I try to keep this place running. You?”

“That’s forward, but I guess I can be one of your hobbies, if you want,” Minhyun said, and to his pleasure, Jonghyun’s ears reddened. It was little, but it was a victory in Minhyun’s mind. “I like to read, and I write sometimes, but it’s mostly singing for me.”

“No mention of me?” Jonghyun asked, and was it weird that the small, upturned edges of his lips mesmerized Minhyun so absolutely?

“I don’t put out on the first date,” Minhyun said, even though there wasn’t much he’d say no to right now. Jonghyun locked the door to the studio behind them, and Minhyun tried to not mourn the fact that soon they’d separate.

He needed to get Jonghyun’s number. They’d flirted all through practice—although somehow Jonghyun had been scary good at keeping Minhyun on track too. Once again, he’d improved way more than he normally would’ve in the same amount of time.

Despite Jonghyun’s insistence that he wasn’t an interesting person, Minhyun had taken every tidbit of knowledge he’d gained and treasured it. Jonghyun had opened a few more doors into the tiny corner of the world he’d made for himself, and Minhyun couldn’t get enough.

“Are you calling this a date?” Jonghyun’s lips twitched into a poorly hidden smile. “I’m not one for anything too fancy, but usually my dates are a little less like work.”

“I did a lot more work than you,” Minhyun said. “Which I’m okay with, by the way. If that’s what you’re into.”

Jonghyun snorted. “We’ll have to see,” he said, and the softness of his tone contradicted his earlier reaction. He grabbed Minhyun’s hand, and it was enough to stop him in his tracks. Jonghyun pulled him closer, then pressed a gentle kiss against Minhyun’s lips.

It was hardly anything, just a soft peck that Minhyun only fully registered after it was over. He held off from chasing after Jonghyun’s lips. Another time. At least this meant Jonghyun definitely wanted to see him again.

Jonghyun laughed softly and cupped Minhyun’s cheek. “Are you that surprised?” he asked, but he didn’t give Minhyun time to respond. “You should call a taxi.”

Minhyun’s heart sank. “Yeah,” he said. “But”—he licked his lips, not ready to give up—“can I get your number first? Since I’m not coming back here.”

Jonghyun handed his phone to Minhyun. “Message yourself,” he said. The screen to Jonghyun’s recent contacts was open, and Minhyun frowned at the suspicious ‘Choi Minki’ right at the top. “But I’m coming back with you now, too.”

Minhyun pressed the wrong number and had to backspace. “You’re doing what?” he said, loud enough that it seemed to ring out into the night. Jonghyun raised an eyebrow. “I—my members are there.” Minhyun tried to pretend his entire face wasn’t burning. “I can’t—”

Jonghyun held up a hand, eyes sparkling. Minhyun snapped his jaw shut. “Minki and Dongho have been bothering me all week to come over,” he said. “I’m not trying to bang you.”

“Oh. Wait, what?” Minhyun tried to grasp onto the situation and was left spinning instead. “Minki and Dongho?”

“Yeah, you told them I was working with you, right? Minki hasn’t stopped texting me.”

“You know them?” Minhyun got the distinct feeling that worlds meant to be separate had clashed together.

“You really don’t remember me, do you?”

“I— Should I?”

“It’s okay,” Jonghyun said. “I wasn’t the most memorable of kids. I trained at Pledis for a year or two. Left a month or so after you joined.” Jonghyun shrugged. “Me, Minki, and Dongho still talk sometimes.”

Finally, Minhyun managed to drag up some hazy memories from the deep. “You rapped, right?” he asked. “I think I remember you.” The goofy, awkward kid in his memories didn’t totally fit the man he was speaking to, but well, people changed over time.

(And now that he knew what to look for, he also dredged up how Jonghyun used to pick up dances with enviable speed, only to use his break time to teach the others. Maybe Minhyun could connect the two.)

“Are you going to call that taxi?” Jonghyun raised his eyebrows. “I told Minki we’re on our way so—”

“Yeah, yeah, I can,” Minhyun said, startled from his thoughts. He pulled out his phone and grinned at the new message there.

The kakaotaxi arrived only a few minutes later, and the two of them got into the backseat. Now that Jonghyun had reminded Minhyun that they’d once known each other, the thought wouldn’t leave his mind.

Minhyun liked to understand things, whether they be books or concepts or people. He couldn’t even remember why Jonghyun had left, but it was so long ago, it didn’t actually matter. Clearly Jonghyun had found a place for himself.

The elevator ride was more awkward than Minhyun would’ve liked, but he wasn’t certain if Jonghyun thought the same. He seemed comfortable with the silence, not trying to force conversation or stealing looks at Minhyun.

(So not doing exactly what Minhyun was doing to him.)

“Do you come over often?” Minhyun asked, even though Jonghyun couldn’t because Minhyun had never met him before.

"I've never been here. We usually go out, or they come to my place, since I live alone.”

Minhyun hummed.

“It’s been a long time, though.” Jonghyun bounced as he spoke, eyes shining. Minhyun smiled. “Guess we all got busy.”

That was an understatement. They’d been everywhere over the past year, now that their hard work had finally paid off for them.

Minhyun punched the code into their apartment and opened the door. He held it for Jonghyun, who only got a step or two inside their foyer before Minki canon-balled into him. Jonghyun stumbled back, and Minhyun grabbed his shoulders to support him.

“Geez, Minki.” Jonghyun laughed and returned the hug. Minhyun frowned.

“Let him take his shoes off, at least,” he said. “Don’t kill the poor guy.” Did they really have to do that right there? Minki and Dongho had never even introduced (reintroduced?) Jonghyun to him and Aaron. Jonghyun couldn’t be that close with them.

“’Poor guy?’” Minki echoed. He tightened his arms around Jonghyun. “More like the idiot who never answers his phone.” He pulled back to look at Jonghyun, but his hands stayed firmly planted on his shoulders.

Minhyun didn’t like that. Minki was probably making Jonghyun uncomfortable or something, and Jonghyun was just hiding it under his ridiculously soft and increasingly sheepish smile.

“Kim Jonghyun,” Minki said. “I’ve never met anyone worse at communication in my life.”

“It’s true,” Dongho added, and Jonghyun’s eyes lit up even more when he noticed him. He finally pulled away from Minki and hugged Dongho, and really, the least he could do was take off his shoes before he got all handsy with Minhyun’s bandmates. “It’s been like a month since you answered your phone.”

“We were preparing a funeral for you,” Minki said. “I have your invitation if you want it.”

Jonghyun laughed. “That’s a little dramatic, don’t you think? I’ve just been busy.”

"We’re the idols,” Dongho said. “That should be our line.”

“And I own a business,” Jonghyun countered. “I have reasons to be busy.”

He smiled, and it was so _easy._ It was clear he adored Minki and Dongho, communication issues aside. Minhyun added his own shoes to the rack and brushed past them. This was different than he’d expected.

"I missed you," Jonghyun said, and his voice took on almost a cute lilt to it. Minhyun blinked because where had that come from? 

"Yeah, yeah," Dongho said, but he had a wide smile, and huh, his bandmates must really like Jonghyun. Minhyun tried to make that new information fit inside his head. "I missed you too."

At least Aaron didn’t seem to know him.

There were brief introductions between them, and then everyone was sitting in a vague circle. Jonghyun took a seat next to Minhyun, and it was like the clouds cleared in his head.

Oh God, he was jealous, wasn’t he? Minhyun tried not to cringe. There was literally no reason for him to feel like that just because Jonghyun knew his bandmates. He caught Aaron’s eye and cleared his throat, avoiding his silent question.

“How do you live here?” Jonghyun asked. “They’re so loud.” He pitched it loudly enough for the entire circle to hear and gestured towards Minki and Dongho for good measure.

“You don’t know him that well if you’re asking that.” Minki snorted. “He’s the worst.”

“Really?” Jonghyun threw Minhyun a look. “How?”

“He’s a nag,” Dongho said.

“Never shuts up,” Aaron added.

“Once management suggested he should move out for the long-term good of the group.” Minki ignored Minhyun's glare. That hadn't even been his fault; it was because Dongho had nearly _strangled_ him, and Minhyun had been understandably upset.

Jonghyun laughed. His shoulder brushed against Minhyun’s, and Minhyun had to smile, even if he was the butt of their jokes.

“So you are as insufferable as you seemed.” Somehow Jonghyun’s tone while he addressed Minhyun was just a bit different. Deeper. Quieter. Minhyun’s heart raced. “Good to know.”

Jonghyun’s lips were chapped. That was unsurprising, considering his habit of chewing on them. Minhyun probably shouldn’t be looking at them though, not now.

He dragged his gaze back to Jonghyun’s eyes, and then a snort brought his attention back to the whole group.

“You know,” Dongho said. “When you told me your dance teacher was hot and maybe flirting, I didn’t think you meant Jonghyun.”

Minhyun’s face burned, and oh shit, he had said that, hadn’t he?

He risked a look at Jonghyun, only to see color on his cheeks as well.

“You should’ve known it was me,” Jonghyun said. “You knew I work with Pledis.”

“Why do you do that?” Minhyun asked. “You never said.”

“It’s not an interesting story. I left Pledis before my training contract was up, so I owed them money. They let me work some of it off by still leading some dance classes.”

“You still owe them?”

“Of course not,” Jonghyun said. “Just, now that I actually know what I’m doing, I still sometimes work with them.”

“On hopeless cases?” Minhyun asked.

“Anyone can dance. It’s just figuring out how your body works.”

“Alright, I’m going to stop you there,” Minki said. “Jonghyun, I can’t believe you’d come over after months of ignoring us only to flirt with _Minhyun.”_

“Hey, I meant that.” He laughed. “And I told you, I’ve been busy.”

“Did you travel somewhere?” Dongho asked.

“No, I was here.”

“Make any new friends?”

“Well—"

Minki snorted. “Leave him alone, Dongho. He lives a sad life.”

“I’m very happy with my life, thank you very much.” Jonghyun’s eyes crinkled. “Anyway, enough about me. Tell me more about what you’ve been up to." When he didn't receive an immediate response, he added, "I like your song.”

Dongho perked up, and he went off, rambling about composing and Bumzu and what they’d been going for with it.

Jonghyun smiled and listened and nodded occasionally, although Minhyun was certain he didn’t understand all of it—there were parts Minhyun didn’t totally get, and he’d composed music before.

At some point during it, Jonghyun closed the final hair-breadth of a gap between them and his thigh pressed against Minhyun’s, their arms occasionally brushing.

Minhyun wasn’t certain Jonghyun even noticed, considering his unwavering focus on Dongho, and then on Minki and even Aaron as they talked.

At least, not until he stole a look at Jonghyun and caught him already watching.

 

\--

 

It was funny, how different Jonghyun’s smile was from the ones Minhyun had seen before. He supposed it made sense; Jonghyun was speaking with a couple of his older students.

He still possessed that same aura as when Minhyun first met him: Quiet and friendly, yet with an undeniable presence about him. Jonghyun hadn't reacted to Minhyun sitting in his waiting room, but Minhyun was certain he'd seen him. Slowly, the kids left the studio.

Minhyun’s smile grew wider and wider as he waited for Jonghyun’s attention.

“I don’t know why you came here." Jonghyun locked the door and switched off some excess lights. “I’ve got like an hour’s worth of cleaning before I can leave.”

“But you don’t want me to go?” Minhyun guessed. 

Jonghyun’s smile had an undeniably fond edge. “C’mon. You like cleaning, yeah?”

“I’m surprised you remember so much about me,” Minhyun said. “That was a long time ago.” Even with a filled-in memory, Minhyun wasn’t shocked that he had never connected the kid he’d barely begun to befriend with the man he’d met so much later.

Jonghyun hummed. “Minki and Dongho like to tell stories. And complain about you.” He shot a look back towards Minhyun, and his eyes were bright and playful and sent Minhyun’s heart skipping. “Mostly complain about you.”

“Asshole,” Minhyun said. Jonghyun’s smile widened. “I don’t see you complaining about me.”

“You’re bothering me while I’m working. I’m busy.”

“But you want me here.” There it was again. Jonghyun’s eyes darted away, and hah, checkmate. Minhyun didn’t bother to try and hide his smile. “You know, I can think of much better ways to keep you busy, if you want.”

“Why don’t you go get cozy with my mop instead?” Jonghyun gestured towards a closet. “You’re lucky I only have one room to clean tonight.”

“And then?”

“Then we clean the mirrors.” Jonghyun had the gall to grin at Minhyun’s expression. “Have you eaten?”

Minhyun shook his head. Food would be nice.

“Then we can order something and go to my place.” Jonghyun’s smile turned a bit fond, and Minhyun moved closer, until Jonghyun had to tilt his head up just the slightest amount to watch him.

If Minhyun wanted—and he did—he could pull Jonghyun into his arms now. But even with the flirting, he didn’t know how quickly Jonghyun wanted to take this. There was no way he’d been oblivious to his implications, but if Jonghyun really planned on cleaning and dinner before anything else, Minhyun wouldn’t push him any further.

Hell, if Jonghyun planned on cleaning and dinner and nothing else tonight, Minhyun would still be happy.

(Also despite copious jokes about cleaning equipment being his one true love, Minhyun wasn't willing to start anything while he had a mop in hand.) 

Jonghyun led the way into the practice room. Minhyun started mopping—at least this was something he was good at—while Jonghyun messed with something near the stereo. The red recording light on the room’s playback camera switched off.

“You don’t need to be that meticulous,” Jonghyun said. “Just a once-over.”

Minhyun was halfway through mopping a section for a second time. “Don’t you want it to be clean?” he argued. “It’s a health risk.”

Jonghyun snorted. “We clean them every day.”

“Still.”

“You’re so weird,” Jonghyun said. “I can’t believe you’re actually helping me.”

“Hey, cleanliness isn’t a joke.” Minhyun stole a look at Jonghyun. “I’m doing more work than you.” He stood in the middle of the room, hands at his sides and eyes following Minhyun.

“I wouldn’t want to take this away from you. You’re clearly having a moment.”

Minhyun paused by the small basket of cleaning supplies Jonghyun had brought in with him. He grabbed a rag and tossed it to him.

“You do the mirrors.”

“Ordering me around in my own studio?”

“Clearly you need someone to.”

Jonghyun laughed and wiped at a handprint. “I don’t know, I think I do well enough. I got your shit together pretty quick.”

“If you say so.” It was odd, in a sense, to joke like this. Jonghyun had been fantastic, but Minhyun had zero doubts that he was well aware of his own abilities. He didn’t need Minhyun’s reassurances, especially not when this joking flowed so easily between them.

“Careful.” The little lines had appeared at the corner of Jonghyun’s eyes. Minhyun wished he was close enough to run his thumb over them, even though he doubted he would’ve had the courage to. “You sound pretty arrogant, for an idol.”

“I can take you to dinner,” Minhyun said. “You know, to make up for it.”

“I think there’s a better way,” Jonghyun said.

“Yeah? And what’s that?” Minhyun looked up, only to nearly drop the mop when he saw the heat in Jonghyun’s gaze.

Fuck, okay. So Jonghyun had surprised him again, and Minhyun didn’t mind it at all. He laid the mop on the ground.

For a beat, Jonghyun said nothing. They stared at each other, almost like a challenge, and neither backed down. The corners of Jonghyun’s lips turned up, and then he said a soft, “come here.”

Minhyun obeyed, and Jonghyun dropped the rag to the floor, his eyes trailing over Minhyun. “Your legs are too long.” He rested his hand half on the collar of Minhyun’s shirt and half on his neck. His thumb brushed against Minhyun's skin, and that alone had heat running through him.

"You're really bad at compliments," Minhyun said.

"Oh yeah?" There wasn't much challenge in his voice, and Jonghyun's eyes were on his lips. "Then what do you suggest?"

Minhyun hardly registered the question as Jonghyun's thumb continued to run over his skin. Jonghyun almost seemed to radiate heat, and Minhyun couldn't bear to drag this out any longer.

“Stop talking," he said, only just loud enough to be heard, and Jonghyun's other arm snaked around his neck. He had to tilt his chin up to look Minhyun in the eye.

“Make me.” Jonghyun matched Minhyun’s tone, and the playful glimmer of his eyes paired with the slight upturn to his lips was an invitation if Minhyun had ever seen one. Jonghyun’s lips looked soft and pink and were parted just the slightest amount and--

\--And Minhyun was kissing him. Jonghyun’s warm arms tightened the slightest amount, pressing them closer together. Minhyun cupped his cheek with one hand, and the other dropped to his hips.

Jonghyun was so slim that Minhyun got a decent grip, and fuck, Jonghyun wasn’t much shorter than him, but damn, he was small. When they pulled back, Minhyun was panting. He kissed him again and maneuvered them until Jonghyun had his back against the mirror.

Minhyun gripped Jonghyun’s hips with both hands now, and Jonghyun’s fingertips ran down Minhyun’s back, over his t-shirt.

Minhyun licked his lips. “Take your hoodie off,” he said. He didn’t know how far Jonghyun wanted this to go, but he ached to touch more of Jonghyun’s skin.

Jonghyun began to lift it, and Minhyun’s hands reached up, only to find even more material.

He couldn’t complain, though, not when Jonghyun’s hair bounced back into place, messier now than before. Minhyun wanted to run his hands through it but that would require moving them off Jonghyun's waist. Fuck, he didn't even know where to start. Jonghyun was so warm, even through his t-shirt.

Minhyun wanted more.

“This too?” He grabbed at Jonghyun’s shirt. “Take it off.”

Jonghyun leaned in to kiss Minhyun again, only to catch his bottom lip in-between his teeth. Minhyun groaned, and Jonghyun’s lips curled upwards.

“Yours first,” Jonghyun said. He grasped the bottom of Minhyun's shirt, and then Minhyun was sliding his head out of it. He shivered as Jonghyun's cool hands found his back. Jonghyun smiled and tugged him into another kiss, only to hold him close and cup his cheek to deepen it further. 

Minhyun lost track of time, caught up in the feeling of Jonghyun’s lips against his, of his hands roaming under Jonghyun’s shirt, then finally pulling it off. Jonghyun rolled his hips forward and moaned against Minhyun’s mouth. Minhyun echoed it.

The mirror drew his eyes to his own flushed skin, the way his lips were slick and swollen. Jonghyun looked just as far gone.

“We should slow down,” Minhyun said, reluctantly, because he was already hard, and he'd die of embarrassment if he came from only making out and grinding against Jonghyun. Although, from the feel of it, Jonghyun wasn't doing much better.

Jonghyun took a couple seconds to answer. He licked his lips, and fuck, Minhyun still hadn’t gotten enough of kissing him. “Do you want to?” he asked.

Minhyun paused and looked around. He wasn’t one for adventurous things, and so far his bedroom experiences had all been in an actual bedroom. But it wasn't like this was a public place; the door was locked and the building empty. Minhyun kissed Jonghyun again.

Jonghyun smiled when they broke it. “So that’s a no.” His voice was low. “What do you want to do?”

“I—” Minhyun tried to focus his fuzzy, fuzzy mind, but it didn’t work too well. “Anything.”

Jonghyun chuckled. His hands circled up to rest on Minhyun’s shoulders. “Suck me off?” He spoke from beside Minhyun’s ear.

Fuck. Minhyun’s cock twitched, and he didn’t know if it was from Jonghyun’s breath against his skin or his hand running down his back or the bold way he spoke.

Minhyun sank to his knees, his palms rubbing over Jonghyun’s thighs. The muscles flexed under his hands. “So you do want me doing all the work,” he recalled.

“Should've known you'd complain about it." Jonghyun's voice was breathier now, impatience lingering beneath his words.

Minhyun leaned in and kissed the skin right above his waistband. "I'm not." Jonghyun shivered when Minhyun's breath hit his skin, and Minhyun grinned and kissed it again.

Jonghyun was clearly worked up, and part of Minhyun wanted to keep pushing, to see what happened. Maybe another time, when he had some semblance of patience. Now, his hands were already untying the string around Jonghyun’s pants and pulling them down. Jonghyun didn’t bother to step out of them.

Minhyun’s fingertips found soft, warm skin, and Jonghyun’s thighs twitched under his touches. The hand in his hair tightened.

Minhyun’s hands trailed along the waistband of Jonghyun's briefs. His reactions to everything fascinated Minhyun, and he couldn't resist leaving a spattering of kisses down his soft thighs. 

Jonghyun groaned when Minhyun finally took his cock in hand and then into his mouth. He didn’t try to guide Minhyun or push him further, and his free hand clutched at the mirror. By the time Minhyun found a comfortable rhythm, there were streaked fingerprints marring the glass.

Jonghyun stayed mostly silent, but his thighs trembled every time Minhyun switched things up. It didn't take him long to figure out what Jonghyun liked, and his moans came more freely. 

Minhyun’s gaze trailed up his body. Jonghyun’s chest constricted with each breath, and his free hand pressed against his mouth to keep himself quiet. Sweat ran down his neck.

When they met eyes, Jonghyun’s cock twitched, and Minhyun felt it all the way through his body. He'd grown used to the spark in Jonghyun's eyes, but now they were dark and hazy and frozen on the image of Minhyun with his lips around his cock--

Minhyun moaned, and Jonghyun did too. His shaking began again, but this time it didn’t stop. Minhyun tightened his grip on Jonghyun’s hips when they shifted.

“Minhyun.” Jonghyun's hand finally pulled at his hair. It was a warning, but Minhyun didn’t stop, pushed to go even faster instead, and Jonghyun groaned, louder than any sound he'd made before. He came only a few seconds later.

Jonghyun’s hand dropped from Minhyun’s hair to his cheek, and a shudder went through him when Minhyun swallowed. His free hand pulled at Minhyun until he stood.

They kissed, long and sloppy. Minhyun fought to keep from grinding against Jonghyun, knowing he wouldn’t welcome the overstimulation. He'd been able to ignore his own arousal while he focused on Jonghyun, but now he burned for something—anything. 

He leaned back so Jonghyun could fix his pants, then initiated the next kiss, faster and harder and more aggressive.

Somewhere in the middle of it, Jonghyun cupped Minhyun's bulge, and that alone was enough for Minhyun to clutch at him. Jonghyun kissed the lobe of his ear.

When Jonghyun’s hand slipped under his briefs, Minhyun groaned.

He caught the gleam of Jonghyun's smile in the corner of his eye, and Minhyun couldn’t suppress a shudder. His hand was warm, his other arm solid around Minhyun’s back. Jonghyun's hot breath struck Minhyun’s ear, and he trailed kisses down his neck, and Minhyun didn't know how this could simultaneously be so much and not enough all at once.

Jonghyun sped up, and Minhyun could do little but cling to him and bury his noises into Jonghyun's shoulder. He had more muscle than Minhyun had expected, but he was so lean too. Minhyun was fascinated with how his body moved.

He came with Jonghyun’s hand on his cock and his lips on his neck.

Minhyun still held onto him as he recovered, and Jonghyun’s clean hand brushed his bangs away from his eyes. His smile was soft, affectionate, and Minhyun knew he must look blissed out, must look dazed and happy and probably somewhat out of it. Minhyun couldn't find it in himself to be embarrassed but didn't dare look towards the mirror, just in case.

Eventually, Minhyun let Jonghyun go clean his hand, and he fixed his pants and put his shirt back on. His movements were sluggish, and he sat down once he’d finished, the cool glass welcome against his burning skin.

Jonghyun hesitated when he saw Minhyun. 

“Come back here. Sit with me.” It was cute to see Jonghyun uncertain about something, but Minhyun wanted Jonghyun back in his arms now. He left a bit of space between them, but Minhyun had no qualms about crossing it.

“I need to finish closing up," he said, but he relaxed in Minhyun's arms.

“It can wait a bit.” He kinda liked the look of the smudges. 

Minhyun knew he won when Jonghyun tucked into his side. He curled up and blinked slowly, his cheek pressed against Minhyun's shoulder. It was unfairly cute considering what had only just gone down. Minhyun gave into temptation and brushed his fingers through Jonghyun's hair.

They enjoyed the silence for a while, and Minhyun took in his fill of just watching Jonghyun. But all things had to come to an end eventually, and Jonghyun grew fidgety far too soon.

“So what now?” he asked.

Minhyun didn’t know what kind of answer he was looking for—what now in terms of their relationship? What now in terms of where to go from here? —so he settled for something simple.

“Dinner,” he said. “Next is dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so??? hope you enjoyed. tbh this is one of those fics where nothing really feels right, but I think I've gotten it to the best it can be, so here we are ^^
> 
> also obligatory note that i do my best with smut but at the end of the day im a lesbian so hopefully nothing's all that inaccurate lmao 
> 
> i live on [twitter](https://twitter.com/onlystr84jongup) and on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/onlystr84jongup) ^^


End file.
